100 Words to Explain
by ianii
Summary: A collection of drabbles consisting of 100 words exploring different character's relationships. Contains both yaoi&het. More het than yaoi, but hey, it's still there. Many are sweet, all are crack. 11th drabble: The Kuwabaras, sibling fic
1. Bodies

This will be a drabble series of varying pairings (both hetero and non) of YYH. Beware: I can get pretty crazy with 'em. Most drabbles will be exactly 100 words, because I like the challenge. C&C welcome:D Anyway, without further ado:

* * *

Title: **Bodies**

Pairing: BotanxHiei

Summary: Botan likes her body. Hiei disagrees. Not as dirty as it sounds.

* * *

Botan'd always been proud of her human body. Her debut in front of Yusuke and Keiko had been most entertaining, even if it threatened their relationship—and oh, did they have a relationship.

She never thought it was a bad guise, really. Nobody was able to tell that she might be anything but wholesome, organic human. This was something to be proud of.

"It's ugly," Hiei said. "Hideous."

Botan was shocked. "Now, why would you say a thing like that?"

"Because," He explained, not at all patiently. "Thereal form is infinitely better."

She could see how that made sense.

End.


	2. Drugs

I am also taking requests, if you want. If you can, I would appreciate having a prompt to go with it. I can do all sorts of pairings, no matter how crackilicious. :3

* * *

Title: Drugs

Pairing: KoenmaxYusuke

Summary: Koenma thinks people who love him are crazy.

* * *

"I think I love you."

"...Excuse me?" Koenma didn't think it was funny. Not in the least.

"I said, 'I think-"

"No, I know what you said. Idiot." He took his binky out of his mouth momentarily tosee the perpetrator properly.

"I'm sorry. What do you mean, then?"

The tiny prince sighed. "Do you think this is funny or something?"

"No, Koenma. Not really." He was perfectly serious.

This was a problem. Koenma had never been on the recieving end of professed love. He didn't know what to do. He stared hard at him.

"Are you on drugs, Yusuke?"

End.


	3. It's A Record

Title: It's A Record

Characters: BotanxHiei, the Kuwabaras

Summary: They were surprised he could handle it for so long.

A/N: This was requested by RitSuYue! Thank you:)

* * *

It was something not many people could do, but somehow it was managed. Kazuma was stunned that it was even _possible_. His sister, Shizuru, thought it was majorly cute. Botan was thrilled she had gotten her way. Hiei… Who knew what Hiei thought?

Because, in the middle of the city park, Botan ran about with a white bandanna 'round her forehead.

"It's been twenty minutes."

"I think it's a record," Shizuru agreed in the same astounded tone.

Hiei looked devastated, but found he couldn't motivate himself enough to retrieve the cloth strip that normally covered his (now exposed) third eye.


	4. Demon

Title: Demon

Characters: (One sided) ShuichixHiei, Youko

Summary: Hiei is a perfect demon, Shuichi becomes obsessed.

* * *

Hiei was something that was not easily deciphered.

A coldhearted, aloof character, he was the perfect picture of what a demon was supposed to be.

When Shuichi first met him, he was awed. Youko had never given him a chance to see what it was like, and even when he did, it was not as glamorous. He failed to meet Hiei's standards, and Shuichi fell into the habit of studying the pint-sized demon he was now partnered with.

Hiei was something beyond reach.A trophy, if you will.

Shuichi was determined to get beyond the tough exterior. He almost succeeded.


	5. Oarflight

Title: Oarflight

Characters: KuramaxBotan

Summary: He always wondered, and finally got his chance.

A/N: This is for Ryoko Jaganshi :)

* * *

What is it like to fly? 

I've asked myself numerous times

What would it be like to soar?

What would it be like to float in the sky?

What would it be like to bob in the air as if it were the sea?

To be above everyone else?

To be above the world?

It's a mystery to me

I always wonder, but I never have the power to do

I am, of course, bound to the earth, like everyone else

It's not something I can avoid

But I still wish

Until her

"Want to go for a ride, Kurama?"

End.


	6. Deceit

Title: Deceit

Characters: KuwabaraxCats, KuwabaraxYukina

A/N: Eikichi, for those of you who forgot (I had to go on a crazy search for the name) is the name of Kuwabara's cat.

* * *

I'm so sorry, Yukina. So sorry.

You see, I haven't been totally honest with you. Not really.

Because you aren't my first love. Oh, you are my true love, as true as love can be.

Otherwise how could I go to the ends of the earth to save you?

Exactly.

I couldn't lie to you. I love you.

So here I am, writing this out so you can understand the dilemma.

If there's anything I can do to win your trust back, please don't hesitate to tell me.

Because my real first love was Eikichi.

…Can you ever forgive me?

End.


	7. Just Because

Title: Just Because

Characters: BotanxHiei

Summary: Why does something like this work out? It's not logical.

A/N: Augh. This was a weird one. I seem to like them question-type drabbles. Gawd. I hope this isn't to repetitive-ish for you guys. This also happens to be my 2nd drabble in one day. I can't help it! They're so easy to write! I am working on a larger-scale fic right now, though.

* * *

Why is the sky blue 

Why is the earth round

Why is anything as it is

Why does he still stay around even when she's so stupid

Why is she always trying to cheer him up even when he's so mean

Why does he need her to exist

Why does she feel that if he leaves she'll die

Why does the idea of blue make him so fascinated

Why is she always reminded of a burnt smell when she sees a certain flower

Why do they need each other in the dark

Why is anything as it is

Just Because.

End.


	8. It's Blinding

Title: It's Blinding

Characters: Slight HieixKurama, Kuwabara

Summary: Kurama has a problem. He needs Hiei's help. After all, it is a really big problem.

* * *

"Hiei?"

"What?"

"You got a minute?"

"Whatever it is, you can do it yourself."

Kurama begged to differ. "Please, Hiei. I need your help on this one."

Hiei was mildly irked. "What is it that's got you so—Oh god I'm blind."

"See? Told you. Now, I need your help to get him outta here-"

"No. I'm already blind. I don't need to be scarred as well."

"…Hiei, c'mon."

The demon paused at the door, turned, gave in. "Fine."

Kurama smiled. He loved teamwork with him.

They proceeded to drag a drunk and naked Kuwabara out of the room.

End.


	9. I've Got This Condition

Title: I've Got This Condition...

Characters: KeikoxYusuke

Summary: Keiko explains why she's so controlling

A/N: As I started to edit this, I noticed that Zodiac Eclipse mentioned I haven't put any of this pairing here. What a coincidence, eh? Don't worry, ZE. The next HieixKurama drabble will be dedicated to you. :D

* * *

I think my mind goes crazy when I see you. 

It needs to go get a straitjacket when I see you without a shirt.

Put it in a padded room whenever you sit next to me, hug me.

But as soon as I see you in the morning, sleeping beside me, I calm down, because I know that you're mine.

Something about you is good for me, my medication.

So if you ever ask why I'm angry, and if you ever ask why I yell at you (I do it a lot) it's because I haven't had my meds yet.

End.


	10. Predictability

Title: Predictability

Characters: Small HieixKurama

Summary: Hiei reflects on the journey that got him where he was. It's not something he would have thought up.

A/N: This took a while! That's because I was gone for the weekend. Oops. Anyway, this is for you, ZE. :)

* * *

Hiei knew from the minute he saw the possessed human that it would be an interesting journey. What he did not know was that the aforementioned journey would bring them both to the side of the 'good guys'.

Not that Hiei thought that there was a fine line between sides; he just never thought he'd be working along with the people he was against. So it was quite unexpected when it happened, as you can imagine.

Later on, Hiei decided that nothing was really predictable while he was with Kurama. The fox was manipulating, and could make him do anything.


	11. Superstitions and how to stop them

Title: Superstitions and how to stop them

Characters: Shizuru andKazuma Kuwabara

Summary: One must always watch out for their idiot brother.

A/N: This one is taking on a different suit than the others, as it is not of a romantic nature. I just really like the dynamic of their relationship. It's a sibling thing! I am in love with sibling things! Maybe I should do one for Hiei and Yukina... Hm.

* * *

"_Watch_ it!" 

A ten-year-old Kazuma froze where he stood: leg half raised, unwilling to set foot on the ground. "What's goin' on?"

Shizuru pointed to the ground in front of her brother. "You gotta look out for 'em, kid."

He awkwardly stood straight again. "Uh, that's the sidewalk."

"It's not just a sidewalk," She lectured. "It's an _ill-kept_ sidewalk. There's a difference."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's go--" He was cut short as Shizuru yanked on his collar.

"For one thing, if you step on a crack you'll break your mother's back."

"…But sis, we don't--"

"Just look out for 'em, okay?"

"…Okay."


End file.
